Computer systems typically comprise a central processing unit, random access memory, read only memory, and a variety of peripheral devices such as data input devices, data output devices, and a variety of nonvolatile data storage devices such as floppy disks and fixed or hard disks. Communication between the respective devices in a computer system is typically controlled by a computer operating system. One well known computer operating system is the MS-DOS operating system available from Microsoft.
In the MS-DOS operating system, a single file system describes and defines the organization of files stored on peripheral devices. In order for the computer system to read or write data in a format recognized by both the computer system and the respective peripheral devices, data must be organized in accordance with this file system. For example, in a conventional floppy disk peripheral device used with the MS-DOS operating system, data on a floppy disk is structured in accordance with a file system known as the FAT file system which is so named because of its use of file allocation tables. The FAT file system is one of the most widely used file systems in the world today. Other file systems may be associated with other types of data storage types of peripheral devices such as tape storage devices.
File systems facilitate communication between the operating system kernel and device dependant drivers and are responsible for converting read and write commands generated by an operating system kernel (as well as functions such as opening and closing files) into a form which may be recognized by the device driver.
When using the MS-DOS operating system, the operating system must be configured to define the relevant file systems to be used with specific peripheral devices employed by the computer system. Once the file systems are defined, file systems remain static or unchanged unless the operating system is modified. This typically requires extensive programming effort and is typically quite time-consuming. It further requires extensive knowledge of the computer operating system and individuals who do not have access to operating system details can not easily modify the file systems.
Furthermore, in prior systems, disk media which contains files of foreign file systems may not by used with the native system. For example, over the years, many computer systems have been developed by a variety of manufacturers, each of which are based on alternate file system structures. With current static file system architectures, disk media from one system typically will not function with another type of system. As computers become more popular, it is increasingly important that files may be shared among all types of computer systems. No system is known which allows disk media from virtually all known computer systems to be automatically recognized and read in a single operating environment. Further, no system is known which allows file systems to be added to a system or modified without the need for altering the computer operating system kernel.